A Lord of the Rings Disney Parody
by joshuasumter951
Summary: In this Disney/Non-Disney parody of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, an epic quest of epic proportions to rid Middle-Earth of the One Ring has undertaken by Melody Frodo and with her, the Fellowship of the Ring: Arthur Aragorn, Merlin Gandalf, Wendy Sam, Jane Merry, Alice Pippin, Beast Gimli, Robin Hood Legolas, Phoebus Boromir, and the newcomers, Fairy Sprite Sofia and Joshua Sumter
1. Dramatis Personae

**Hello, fans of epic adventures...**

What you're about to experience is a Disney/Non-Disney parody of the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. As you know, this parody has some changes around here.

These changes are now filled with humorous comedy, epic heroism, perilous wonders, etc., etc.

While some of these characters may seem nor looked familiar to you, some within the narrative, keep that in mind that nothing is what is seemed...

* * *

 **Dramatis Personae**

 **HEROES**

 **THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING** :  
Melody from _Little mermaid II: Return to the Sea_ as Frodo (Melody Frodo)

Wendy from _Peter Pan (1953)_ as Sam (Wendy Sam)

Jane from _Peter Pan: Return to Neverland_ as Merry (Jane Merry)

Alice from _Alice in Wonderland (1951)_ as Pippin (Alice Pippin)

Merlin from _Sword in the Stone (1963)_ as Gandalf (Merlin Gandalf)

King Arthur from _Quest for Camelot_ as Aragorn (Arthur Aragorn)

Robin Hood from _Robin Hood (1973)_ as Legolas (Robin Hood Legolas)

Beast from _Beauty and the Beast (1991)_ as Gimli (Beast Gimli)

Captain Pheobus from _Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)_ as Boromir (Phoebus Boromir)

 **NEWCOMERS of the Fellowship** :  
Sofia the First from _Sofia the First_ as Fairy Sprite Sofia

Joshua Sumter as a powerful juju spirit from another world.

 **SUPPORTING CAST** :  
Rapunzel from _Tangled_ as Galadriel (Rapunzel Galadriel)

King Stefan from _Sleeping Beauty (1959)_ as Elrond (Stefan Elrond)

Aurora from _Sleeping Beauty (1959)_ as Arwen (Aurora Arlen)

Daniel Turner from _Elena of Avalor_ as King Theoden (Daniel Theoden)

Naomi Turner from _Elena of Avalor_ as Eowyn (Naomi Eowyn)

Arthur Pendragon from _Shrek the Third_ as Eomer (Arthur Eomer)

Cassandra from _Tangled the Series_ , Buford and Baljeet from _Phineas and Ferb_ as the three Rohan soldiers

Vanellope Von Schweetz from _Wreck-It Ralph_ as The Good Gollum (Vanellope Good Gollum)

* * *

 **VILLAINS**

Horned King from _Black Cauldron_ as Sauron (Horned King Sauron)

Jafar from _Aladdin_ as Saruman (Jafar Saruman)

The Creeper from _Black Cauldron_ as The Gollum (The Creeper Gollum)

Chernabog from _Fantasia_ as The Balrog (Chernabog Balrog)

Pete as Grima Wormtongue (Pete Grima)


	2. Prologue

**_Once upon a time,..._**

Long ago, in a time of Middle-Earth, there was a forging. The forging of the Great Rings of Power.

Three were given to the Elves, seven to the Dwarves, and nine were given to the human race.

Within these rings were bound the strength and will to govern and even protect each race.

But all of that was about to change...

...for soon would appear a ring so mystical that was made in the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, by the Dark Lord, Horned King Sauron, that even the beautiful, free lands of Middle Earth had fell one by one to its mysterious power - the One Ring to rule them all.

War came to Middle-Earth as the alliance of armies had marched against the dark armies of Mordor.

In the battle at the foot of Mt. Doom, Horned King Sauron was defeated.

As for the One Ring? Well, it was lost for many years...

* * *

But in time, it came out of the sky in a ball of fire and landed in the Shire, or Bag End, you named it.

It's here that we begin our story of a young one who had now discovered the One Ring, but had no idea of the ring's power yet.

That young one's name...

...was Melody Frodo.


	3. The Journey Begins

Melody Frodo was a respected young girl. She lived a comfortable yet cozy life and never had any adventures.

One day, as she was enjoying the beautiful view of the outside world, she was rather surprised when an old wizard appeared right in front of her.

"Sorry to bump into you," Melody Frodo said in confusion, "but who are you?"

"I'm Merlin Gandalf," the old wizard introduced himself.

"As in the one who made an excellent display of fireworks?" Melody Frodo asked, guessing.

"That's the one," Merlin Gandalf said.

"Well, come on in, anyway," Melody Frodo replied, inviting him to come inside her home.

* * *

Inside her home, Melody Frodo set up some snacks and drinks for herself and Merlin Gandalf.

"Thanks, young fellow," Merlin Gandalf thanked Melody Frodo, "I haven't been eaten for days."

"So tell me," Melody Frodo began to asked, "What's a great wizard like you doing here?"

"I'm looking for someone to fill in an adventure, that's all," Merlin Gandalf replied.

"Well," Melody Frodo said, "I've never been on any of those before..."

Suddenly, Merlin Gandalf was soon startled when he noticed the One Ring on the table.

"That ring," Merlin Gandalf said in shock, "Where'd you get that?"

"I don't know," Melody Frodo replied in confusion, "It came out of the sky and landed in my home that night. I don't know why though..."

"That ring you carried is very dangerous," Merlin Gandalf said.

"Dangerous?" Melody Frodo asked in confusion again, "How can this little ring be dangerous?"

"Because this ring, I believe, was made by another," Merlin Gandalf replied.

So Melody Frodo gave Merlin Gandalf the One Ring. As she did, Merlin Gandalf use the fireplace tongs to put it into the fireplace. Soon, Merlin Gandalf showed the fine lines of fire in a flowing script on the One Ring.

"What does it say?" Melody Frodo asked.

Merlin Gandalf read the lines, " _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness binds them_."

Melody Frodo covered her mouth with her hands in shock of what it just said.

"This is the One Ring to rule them all, forged in the fires of Mt. Doom in the land of Mordor, and now set loose upon the world," Merlin Gandalf explained.

"How did this happened?" Melody Frodo asked, still in shock and terror.

"This is the work of an incredibly evil threat, the Dark Lord, Horned King Sauron."

"Horned King...Sauron?"

"Yes," Merlin Gandalf answered, now beginning his explanation, "He created this Ring to rule all others. When he fell in battle, he lost it. Now he has returned and all his thought is bent on finding the One Ring."

"That's definitely sounds like trouble," Melody Frodo replied, "But what I don't get is...why won't you take it?"

"Because, Melody Frodo," Merlin Gandalf replied, "if you gave me this ring, through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"Because it's so evil, it would totally consume you?" Melody Frodo asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Merlin Gandalf answered.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Melody Frodo asked.

"I believe we must take it to Mount Doom," Merlin Gandalf answered, "the fire-mountain in Mordor."

"Of course," Melody Frodo said in surprised as she knew the answer, "It can only be destroyed in the fire from which it was forged!"

"That's the spirit!" Merlin Gandalf said, "I'll help you bear this burden as long as it's yours to bear."

"Thanks," Melody Frodo said with a smile, "So this ring is a danger to everything, even the whole Middle-Earth."

"But you'll not go alone," Merlin Gandalf reminded her, "You will need some friends and allies. But be careful, the Horned King Sauron has many spies!"

Just then, Melody Frodo and Merlin Gandalf both heard a knock on the door.

Melody Frodo went to answered it, and was just as surprised and happy to see her friend, Wendy Sam.

"Wendy Sam," Melody Frodo said, glad to see her, "You came a long way."

"Glad to see you, too, Melody Frodo," Wendy Sam replied, happily.

"This is your friend?" Merlin Gandalf asked.

"Yep," Melody Frodo replied, "My friend, Wendy Sam."

"Could it be?" Wendy Sam was surprised to see the old wizard, "Is it possible you're THE Merlin Gandalf? In person?"

"Yes, yes I am," Merlin Gandalf replied. "Well, Melody Frodo, I just thought of something better...she will come along with you!"

"Me, sir...?" Wendy Sam asked. "For what?"

"We're going to rid Middle-Earth of this One Ring by throwing it into the fires of Mt. Doom in Mordor," Melody Frodo explained.

"It'll be a long journey, you two," Merlin Gandalf said to the two young girls, "Take time to prepare yourselves before you leave."

"Okay," Melody Frodo said, "But what about you?"

"I have much to attend to," Merlin Gandalf replied, "In the meantime, I will send the fairy sprite, Sofia, to help guide you two on your quest."

"Great," Melody Frodo said, excitedly. "Can't wait to meet her."

"Bye, Merlin Gandalf. Farewell," Wendy Sam said as she and Melody Frodo waved Merlin Gandalf goodbye as he left the home.

"Farewell, you two," Merlin Gandalf waved them back, "I bid you two good luck out there."

* * *

That night, Melody Frodo and Wendy Sam decided to sleep, for they had a long journey ahead of them tomorrow.

Just then, something awoke within the two girls. To their own astonishment, Melody Frodo and Wendy Sam agreed to go on an adventure.

* * *

On the morning of their quest, Melody Frodo and Wendy Sam walked toward the front door.

"We're going on an adventure, we're going on an adventure," Melody Frodo and Wendy Sam cried in unison.

As Melody Frodo set off first, her chest was filled with pride. They would rid Middle-Earth of the One Ring...or they would die trying.

As they walked from beyond, the two bumped into two other young girls. It was Jane Merry and Alice Pippin.

"Hello, Melody Frodo," Jane Merry greeted her and Wendy Sam, "and you too, Wendy Sam."

"Fancy meeting you two," Wendy Sam greeted as well.

"What brings you two out here?" Alice Pippin asked.

"We're going on an epic quest," Melody Frodo explained.

"Our new friend, Merlin Gandalf, also said that we should head to a place called Rivendell," Wendy Sam also explained.

"Rivendell? Wow!" Jane Merry was amazed, "Well, we're coming with you."

"Really?" Wendy Sam was delighted.

"Yeah," Alice Pippin agreed. "To help you and protect you."

Just then, a little fairy sprite went down upon the four girls.

"What's that?" Jane Merry asked in amazement.

"It must be the fairy sprite, Sofia," Wendy Sam answered.

For indeed, it was.

"You must be Melody Frodo and Wendy Sam," Fairy Sprite Sofia said, "I've heard about you from Merlin Gandalf."

"Apparently, you're going to guide us on a quest," Melody Frodo replied.

"Quest?" Jane Merry asked in confusion, "What kinda quest?"

Fairy sprite Sofia began to explained, "We must travel to the lands of Middle-Earth to destroy the One Ring by throwing it into the fires of Mt. Doom of Mordor."

"Oh, dear," Alice Pippin was startled, "That sounds dangerous, but still we're coming with you."

"And Merlin Gandalf did said take as many friends we can trust," Fairy Sprite Sofia replied.

"You can trust us to stick with you to the very end," Jane Merry said, "But you CAN'T trust us to let you face danger alone!"

"Even though we're afraid," Alice Pippin said, "we're still coming with you!"

"Thanks," Melody Frodo said. "Let's go!"

Melody Frodo felt pride. She was going to be the one to have the greatest adventure with her friends.

Wendy Sam felt okay, mostly. She was going to be the one to be on Melody Frodo's side.

Fairy Sprite Sofia felt happy. She was going to be the one to guide the four girls on their quest.

And Jane Merry and Alice Pippin were at first frightened, but now fascinated of the journey ahead of them.

"We're going on an adventure. We're going on an adventure," Melody Frodo, Wendy Sam, Jane Merry, Alice Pippin, and Fairy Sprite Sofia all sing-along in unison.

And they were off to find Rivendell!


	4. Unexpected Stops and Detours

The journey was long and treacherous. They hiked down through the Old Forest. They found themselves cold, tired, and hungry for they were also low on food.

Suddenly, they noticed that light in the distance. At first, it was a dark and mysterious place, but not as dangerous as the Black Riders.

You see, the Black Riders and other agents of the Dark Lord, Horned King Sauron, now pursued the four girls and the fairy sprite.

That wet night, in the village of Bree, they seek shelter. So Fairy Sprite Sofia suggested they should stay at the Inn of the Prancing Llama.

"Sofia," Alice Pippin began to ask, "Why did you take us to the Inn of the Prancing Llama?"

"We need allies," Fairy Sprite Sofia replied, "There's a lot of good ones or neutral ones to choose from. Plus, a perfect place to get some food around here."

"Speaking of which," Jane Merry replied as she had just bought a bucket of chicken, "This is for the road."

Just then, Melody Frodo noticed someone in the Inn farther away.

"Who's that guy?" Melody Frodo asked.

"I don't know," Wendy Sam replied, "But he's been staring at us since we got here. I wonder what he wants."

"He's coming over," Fairy Sprite Sofia warned the four girls as she noticed that the stranger is walking up to them. "Be cool."

Then, the stranger removed his hood, revealing a young bearded man.

"I would recommend a lot more caution from all five of you," the man said. "The Dark Lord's spies are everywhere, including that one over there."

The man was pointing at a shepherd with his stick and heard of sheep.

"He's doesn't look like a spy," Wendy Sam replied. "He's only a shepherd."

"It's a shepherd spy," the man said. "They're the utmost kind."

"Are you some kind of Ranger?" Melody Frodo asked.

"I could or would said that," the man replied, "But I think we should talk in somewhere quiet."

So the bearded man led the five into another room.

* * *

As he did, Alice Pippin began to ask, "Alright, who are you? And what do you want?"

"I am called Strider," the man replied, introducing himself. "And if what I said is true and maybe helpful to you, I want you to take me with you."

"Welcome aboard, then," Melody Frodo said, happily. "But why?"

"Because you should also know that Merlin Gandalf asked me to give you this letter before I followed you here," 'Strider' replied, giving the letter to Melody Frodo.

As she read it, it said...

 _Dear Melody Frodo and friends,_

 _Unexpected news. You must get to Rivendell as soon as possible. I will meet you if I can or follow you if I can't.  
You can trust the Ranger called Strider, but make sure he's the right Strider. For his true name is Arthur Aragorn._

"Arthur Aragorn?" Fairy Sprite Sofia asked, surprised and shocked of the man's real name.

"That's right. I am Arthur Aragorn, an heir to the throne," Arthur Aragorn replied, introducing his real, true name.

Then, there was loud shriek coming from outside. It was the Black Riders!

"It's that noise again!" Alice Pippin cried, "What were those Black Riders?!"

"They're the Ringwraiths called the Nazgul," Arthur Aragorn explained, "Neither alive or dead. They feel the presence of the One Ring at all times and all cost."

"Well, we're going to Rivendell, right?" Melody Frodo asked.

"Right," Arthur Aragorn agreed. "To the House of Stefan Elrond."

It would be a long journey to Rivendell indeed. With the Black Riders still at large, Arthur Aragorn and the rest wanted to leave town right away.

And so, they hurried to the gates of Bree, and not even stopping for lunch or dinner.

As they left Bree and started out on the long road to Rivendell, the night still looms nor even dawn was breaking.

"Don't worry," Arthur Aragorn reassured them, "'Til nightfall, we will not stop."

But just then, he could tell from the tracks that the Nazgul had recently passed this way. They got off the road before they come back.

"Get off the road!" Melody Frodo exclaimed. "Quick!"

The Nazgul stopped right before the group, sniffing around like a predator following the prey's scent.

The group all held breath for fear of being caught or heard, but finally the Ringwraiths turned away.

But then, Fairy Sprite Sofia noticed what it looked like lightning in the distance, but couldn't sworn there was another storm coming.

"Strider," Fairy Sprite Sofia said, pointing at something she just saw. "What's that light?"

"I'm not certain," Arthur Aragorn replied, "But it's too distant to make it out. It's coming from Weathertop."

"It's like lightning!" Fairy Sprite Sofia said.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," Arthur Aragorn replied, "We'll know more once we can reach it there. We shall rest here tonight."

* * *

That night, the group made camp at Weathertop.

"Well, here we are!" Alice Pippin said, "Lost, cold, windy, and even besieged by trolls."

"And no sign of Merlin Gandalf as well," Jane Merry added.

"If he was here, he must've left in a hurry," Arthur Aragorn said. "Perhaps he ran into some trolls. Or worse..."

It was close to dawn when the Ringwraiths were coming to attack.

"Nazgul!" Melody Frodo cried, "They're moving along the road right below us!"

"Them again?" Arthur Aragorn said, "We must move on quickly!"

As they ran quickly, Melody Frodo replied, "We'll think of feasting at Rivendell."

Before they knew it, they were surrounded!

Realizing that fire scares away the Nazgul, Melody Frodo carried out torches for herself and her allies to carry.

As they did, the torches were on fire for them to beat the Ringwraiths.

"The Black Riders are gone," Alice Pippin said, "We're safe."

"For now," Arthur Aragorn replied. "The Ringwraiths are hiding, waiting for their next move to overthrow us. We must get to Rivendell!"

"I feel...sleepy," Melody Frodo said, yawning and feeling sleepy and woozy.

"Same here," Fairy Sprite Sofia agreed, yawning as well.

Wendy Sam, Jane Merry, and Alice Pippin did the same.

"Don't worry. We'll all do this together," Arthur Aragorn said, determined.

Just then, they all noticed something coming right to them.

"A rider approaches," Wendy Sam said.

"So I see," Arthur Aragorn replied.

The 'rider' was a young lady, riding her horse to the group.

"Well, well," a lady said. "A Ranger caught off his guard."

"Friends," Arthur Aragorn said to the girls, introducing them to the lady. "This is Aurora Arwen, of the House of Stefan Elrond in Rivendell."

Aurora Arwen seemed to know Arthur Aragorn, in a romantic kind of way, and she understood their plight at once.

"Well met at last," Aurora Arwen said, "I thought I'd be looking for you."

"You have?" Fairy Sprite Sofia asked.

"Yes," Aurora Arwen answered. "My father received news of you and your group. As soon as he learned things were amiss, he send out some riders in all directions."

"Well, we're getting kinda sleepy," Melody Frodo said to Aurora Arwen, "Could you take us there?"

"I'm the fastest rider," Aurora Arwen replied. "Of course I will."

"Aurora Arwen...," Arthur Aragorn said to her, "Ride hard and don't look back!"

"I will," Aurora Arwen replied as she carried Melody Frodo onto her horse.

And so, they rode off.


	5. Council of Stefan Elrond

**Later that day...**

The Nazul chased Aurora Arwen and Melody Frodo all the way to the borders of Rivendell...but once there, she turned to face them.

As the Nazgul tried to get across the river at the Ford of Bruinen, Aurora Arwen called up the magic of the land and brought fourth an epic, gigantic flood that crashed right down on them, like any epic stampede of wild animals.

Every single one of the Ringwraiths were now washed away.

* * *

With the Nazgul defeated, Aurora Arwen had brought Melody Frodo safely to her home, Rivendell. And Melody Frodo was sleepy as she can get it from the long journey here.

So she was taken into the care of Stefan Elrond, Aurora Arwen's father and ruler of Rivendell. And while Melody Frodo was at rest, Arthur Aragorn, Jane Merry, Alice Pippin, and Fairy Sprite Sofia traveled to Rivendell to join her...

In one of the rooms, Melody Frodo finally awoke from her nap to a familiar face.

"Merlin Gandalf!" Melody Frodo cried, happily. "You're here!"

"Of course I am," Merlin Gandalf replied, "And you're just lucky to be okay, after all the heroic things you've done!"

"So we made it," Melody Frodo said. "But what happened to you?"

"I was held captive by the treachery of Jafar Saruman, an evil wizard who wanted to take the position of the Great Grand Wizard," Merlin Gandalf replied, "But I'm now free and I'm also surprised that you brought the One Ring all this way!"

"Well, thanks for sending Arthur Aragorn," Melody Frodo thanked him. "Without his help, we never would've found our way here."

"But now your part in the Quest of Mt. Doom is done," Merlin Gandalf replied, happily. "You should hear all about it in many meetings. Speaking of which, you're a guest at the Council of Stefan Elrond."

* * *

And so, the representatives of all the folk of Middle-earth met in Rivendell to decide what to do with the One Ring.

"My friends," Stefan Elrond adressed to everyone's attention, "This is Melody Frodo of the Shire. She has sacrificed much to bring the One Ring to Rivendell."

Melody Frodo waved hello to them for it seemed to be comprised of a fox with his bow and arrows, a beast wearing his helmet, gear, and holding an ax, and another young man.

At least Arthur Aragorn, Wendy Sam, Jane Merry, Alice Pippin, and Fairy Sprite Sofia are here as well.

"Melody Frodo," Stefan Elrond said to her, introducing them. "These are the representatives of the people of Middle-earth: Beast Gimli, a bestly warrior; Robin Hood Legolas, the most skilled archer; and Phoebus Boromir, captain of the Gondor soldiers."

Arthur Aragorn explained why they're gathered here, "Horned King Sauron's power is tied to the One Ring. We must carry it deep into Mordor, and destroy it in the fires of Mt. Doom."

"Yes, I said we should destroy it," Phoebus Boromir agreed. "After all, that ring is no gift to us. You can't wield it. None of us can."

"He's right," Merlin Gandalf replied, "It corrupts all who bear it. The more powerful the bearer, the more dangerous they'll be! I would take the Ring to hid it, but I will NOT take it to wield it."

"That's quite enough!" Phoebus Boromir said, calming everyone down. "I say we destroy the Ring for good! What if it falls into the wrong hands?"

"I think this task has been appointed for you, Melody Frodo," Stefan Elrond replied to Melody Frodo, "If you don't know the way, no one will."

"Right," Melody Frodo said.

Only after much discussion was it decided that Melody Frodo would carry the One Ring to Mordor to destroy it forever in the fires of Mt. Doom. But she wouldn't go alone.

"You won't send her alone, are you?" Wendy Sam asked, worried.

"No indeed," Stefan Elrond replied, "Since it's not possible to separate you from her, Wendy Sam."

"Whew," Fairy Sprite Sofia was relieved.

"I will help you bear this burden, Melody Frodo," Merlin Gandalf said, "No matter what happens."

"Thanks," Melody Frodo said, happily.

"You have my sword," Arthur Aragorn spoke up to her.

"And you have my bow and arrow," Robin Hood Legolas agreed.

"And my axe and claws!" Beast Gimli agreed as well.

"If this is the will of the council," Phoebus Boromir replied, "Then I will see it done."

"Melody Frodo is not going anywhere without me," Wendy Sam said as she gave Melody Frodo a friendly hug.

"Nor me," Fairy Sprite Sofia agreed.

"We're coming, too," Alice Pippin and Jane Merry both said in unison.

"10 companions. Then, it's settled," Stefan Elrond said, proud to see a group altogether, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Fellowship," Fairy Sprite Sofia said, "Sounds like a nice name to it."

"Merlin Gandalf shall lead the Fellowship against Horned King Sauron," Stefan Elrond replied, "You can't begin to imagine the dangers that lie ahead..."

"It would be great to have such company on our journey, Melody Frodo," Wendy Sam said to her.

"I think this calls for another guide to help us on our quest," Merlin Gandalf said.

"What do you mean?" Fairy Sprite Sofia asked.

"I will call upon a most powerful juju spirit from another world to help guide us," Merlin Gandalf answered.

"What's that exactly?" Robin Hood Legolas asked.

"They're like a guide to all the things that we may or may not see on our journey," Merlin Gandalf replied.

And with that, Merlin Gandalf used his magic summon a juju spirit. *****

 ***** And that's where I came in! - Joshua Sumter, author of this story.

Just then, colorful smokes spew out of the air, filling the area and taking form.

Finally, a juju spirit from another world had at first towered above the Fellowship, but then landed smack-dab right in front of them, as it was in the form of a transparent spirit of a young man, filled with neon aura. He was wearing his favorite modern clothes, like T-Shirt and shorts, and was glowing cyan and floating like any other spirit guides from the spirit world.

"WOAH!" The juju spirit cried, "Where did everything go just now? I was minding my own business, but anyway, greetings from the spirit world! Well, I'm from another world. Anyway, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, strange and powerful juju spirit from another world," Merlin Gandalf called to it as he went up to him, "You are with us in your presence!"

"Hey, I know you're excited. I get it," the juju spirit replied. "It's not everyday you see a real-live juju spirit guide, right? But you called me, I'm here now, so we can skip all the fanning, fan-fair, and get on with it, okay?"

"Of course," Merlin Gandalf said.

"Oh, and you can call me Joshua," The juju spirit, introducing himself. "For I'm Joshua Sumter from another world! Now your easy-going, optimistic, enthusiastic spirit guide!"

"Very well, then," Stefan Elrond said, astonished, "I see now we have 11 companions!"

Joshua was confused, "Uh, did I got summoned in a weird timeline or something?"

"I'm so sorry, Joshua the juju spirit," Merlin Gandalf replied, apologizing. "There's a lot going on today. That's why I called upon you for your help. Let me explain..."

As Merlin Gandalf explained their dire journey to the juju spirit, some of the Fellowship were about to make preparations and were ready to leave.

Elsewhere, Aurora Arwen was with Arthur Aragorn.

"The smiths have reforged Narsil. It was the blade of my ancestors," Arthur Aragorn said to Aurora Arwen. "You've done me a great honor."

"No, it's you who would do us honor to carry it against our common enemy," Aurora Arwen replied, "May it see the end of the Dark Lord, and see you safely return to me."

"You have my thanks and my love, Aurora Arwen," Arthur Aragorn replied, happily.

"It is mine to give to whom I will...like my heart," Aurora Arwen said softly as she give him a kiss.

Soon, they were both interrupted to see that Melody Frodo and Joshua the juju spirit were standing there the whole time.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this romance scene," Joshua the juju spirit said, "But time to get going! And BTW, I think you need a shave."

"Well met to you as well, Aurora Arwen," Melody Frodo waved goodbye to her as she, Arthur Aragorn, and Joshua the juju spirit left to meet up with the others.

"Well, here we are!" Melody Frodo said, "A fellowship of...eleven."

"Oh, so now you've counted me and Sofia the Fairy here," Joshua said.

"The Fellowship is ready, Stefan Elrond," Merlin Gandalf said to him.

"Our scouts have cleared away the enemy agents nearby," Stefan Elrond replied. "The Ring will go south in safety to our borders. Don't cast away the One Ring, or it will fall into enemy hands. The others will go as companions. No oath or bond is laid upon you to go further."

"Needless to say," Beast Gimli replied. "When the road gets dark, who knows what will happen?"

"Merlin Gandalf shall lead you now," Stefan Elrond said. "May the blessing of all the people of Middle-earth go with you."

"Alright, now we're on the verge of a epic adventure," Joshua said, excitedly. "And I think it would be a good idea if we go over the hill to show the unity of our Fellowship."

Joshua was pointing at the hill he was talking about.

"Why?" Melody Frodo asked.

"Because it'll symbolize our unity or something like that," Joshua explained. "It will strengthen our bonds? In our darkest hour? When something really bad is going down?"

"And you said that, because...?" Jane Merry asked.

Joshua, now really annoyed, replied, "Look, if this was a parody movie, they'd use something like this in the trailer! So that's why we're doing it."

Everyone finally gets it.

"Now that we're all congregated, we must away!" Fairy Sprite Sofia said.

Everyone soon lined up as Joshua began to said, "Let everyone now task this thought, let this fair quest may on foot be brought! Begin epic pose!"

The Fellowship began their quest as they go up the hill, epically, accompanied by epic music.

They went in order one by one: Merlin Gandalf, Robin Hood Legolas, Beast Gimli, Melody Frodo, Wendy Sam, Jane Merry, Alice Pippin, Phoebus Boromir, and Arthur Aragorn. Floating above them were Fairy Sprite Sofia and Joshua Sumter the juju spirit.

And so, the epic quest of epic proportions begins...


	6. A Journey into the Mines of Moria

The Fellowship left the safety of Rivendell for the steep paths through the Misty Mountains. But things didn't go to plan...

An unnatural snowstorm hit, sent by the treacherous wizard, Jafar Saruman, who knew they were coming.

* * *

At his hair in his tower at Isengard, Jafar Saruman had recieved news from the Shepard spy from the Inn of the Prancing Llama.

"Well, what do you know?" Jafar Saruman said to his bird, Iago. "My Shepard spy tells me that a fellowship of unlikely heroes, bent on ridding Middle-earth of the One Ring, are on their way to Mordor right now."

Jafar Saruman soon went up to his crystal ball, watching the Fellowship, "Let's see how they can deal...with THIS!" He throw some of his magic at the crystal ball, which caused a snowstorm on Misty Mountains.

* * *

The Fellowship were almost buried and couldn't go on as a huge blizzard hit as well.

"This doesn't look good," Joshua cried. "IT'S SO COLD! Did any of you brought jackets?!"

"I don't think there's safety for the Ring in Rivendell," Melody Frodo replied.

"Where should we go?" Fairy Sprite Sofia asked.

"There's another path...," Beast Gimli answered, "The Mines of Moria."

"Okay," Joshua said. "But why not Gondor?"

"Because the enemy will expect that," Phoebus Boromir told the juju spirit, "The Ring must not go near Gondor."

"Alright, alright," Joshua replied, "I vote yes for the Moria plan."

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Merlin Gandalf cried.

"I'll go with Beast Gimli's idea," Melody Frodo said.

And so, the decision was made for the Fellowship to make their way to the ancient Mines of Moria. At first, the Gate of Moria was at first hard to find and harder to open...but for Melody Frodo and Merlin Gandalf, they found a way.

Merlin Gandalf read the writing on the gate, "'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What does it mean, 'Speak, friend, and enter'...?" Jane Merry asked.

"Maybe if we said the password, the door will open," Merlin Gandalf suggested.

"Mellon, perhaps," Melody Frodo answered.

The Gate of Moria had swung open, and they all went in. But before they could go any further,...a terrible, tentacled creature known as the Watcher in the Water attacked from the water behind the Fellowship!

It tried its utmost importance to eat Melody Frodo, but Arthur Aragorn, Robin Hood Legolas, and Beast Gimli worked together to fought it off!

And then, there was a mighty crashing behind them as the Watcher in the Water had collapsed the entrance and they ran into the mines...

"Into the mines!" Merlin Gandelf exclaimed as he lead the rest inside the mines. They were safe...for now.

Entering the Mines of Moria wasn't such an easy decision. Merlin Gandalf was all too aware of what perils awaited.

"We now have but one choice," Merlin Gandalf said to everyone, "We must face the long dark of Moria."

"Okay," Joshua said. "Now I got the heebies-jeebies of this place!"

As the Fellowship made their way through the ancient cavern, parts of the ceiling fell to the ground with a crash. After that, they all watched for rocks fall as they traveled into Moria.

"You will we'll find Balin in here?" Beast Gimli asked.

"Seriously?" Joshua said, shocked. "I think we're lost...and Balin may be dead, I'm afraid."

"Why did you said that?" Beast Gimli asked, concerned and anxious.

"I can sense his grave," Joshua replied, using his newly, unexpected juju powers to locate Balin's grave, "In the Chamber of Records, at the realm and city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now we can't see anything now it's really dark," Wendy Sam said in fear.

"D-D-D-DARK?!" Joshua yelled out, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"If what you said is true," Beast Gimli replied to Joshua, "We must get there now!"

In the dark, it wasn't clear which way to go next, so Joshua began to gigantically glow himself up for more light to pick up the right path.

Thanks to the juju spirit's body light, Merlin Gandalf see runes on thee right-hand door.

"It's this way," Merlin Gandalf said. And with that, they found the great realm and city of Dwarrowdelf. Now there was an eye opener, and no mistake.

As they went to the Chamber of Records, Beast Gimli opened a broken, pantry door with his bare hands and claws. There within, he hoped that Joshua was right about Balin's fate.

"See?" Joshua said, pointing at the engraving on the grave as he read, "'Here lies Balin, Lord of Moria, son of Fudin.'"

"So," Merlin Gandalf replied, "he is dead, then. It is as I feared."

"I'm sorry," Phoebus Boromir apologized to Beast Gimli.

"A moment of silence if you will, anyone?" Joshua asked as indeed, it was.

Suddenly, they all heard a rumble. Merlin Gandalf guided them back to the realm and city to see what it was, and he could sense a threat...

A threat even greater than anything for they were about to encounter Chernabog Balrog!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Joshua asked, in terror.

"Chernabog Balrog," Merlin Gandalf answered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

"Like I'm really going to be afraid of a giant whatchamacallit?" Joshua said with a scoff and laugh.

Suddenly, Chernabog Balrog makes a ferocious roar as Joshua's eyes were widened and his mouth was opened in shock and terror.

Once the roar stopped, Joshua said, nervously, "You know...I've suddenly decided I'm so totally, terribly afraid of you!"

Joshua then floated away back to the Fellowship and replied, "You're right! This bad guy is beyond of you!"

"RUN!" Merlin Gandalf yelled.

The entire Fellowship ran in terror, and the Chernabog Balrog followed, with an intent of finishing them off.

Below the Fellowship, there was a staircase that leads to the bridge of Khazad-dum. The eastern gate of Moria was almost insight.

It was on the bridge that Merlin Gandalf turned to faced the Chernabog Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Merlin Gandalf exclaimed. The Chernabog Balrog roared in anger.

Thinking that Chernabog Balrog didn't hear a word Merlin Gandalf said, Joshua yelled, "He said, 'You cannot pass!'"

The Chernabog Balrog roared again.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Merlin Gandalf shouted as he cast the beast into the fiery depths.

At first, nothing happened, but then...the Chernabog Balrog cast his whip and dragged Merlin Gandalf down with him.

"NOOOOOO!" Melody Frodo exclaimed.

The Fellowship had ever been felt sadder than the moment they thought Merlin Gandalf was lost and long gone.

They escaped the Mines of Moria, but their spirits were low.

It was Melody Frodo, who helped Arthur Aragorn rallied them together and urged them forward as she said, "The hills will be filled with Orcs by nightfall. We should go a place called Lothlorien, right?"

"Right," Arthur Aragon agreed.

"Without Merlin Gandalf to lead us, maybe you should do it," Melody Frodo replied.

"Sure thing," Arthur Aragorn said.

Using his juju spirit powers, Joshua can sense that Merlin Gandalf is still alive and is still fighting against Chernabog Balrog as the rest of the Fellowship continued forward.


	7. The 'Split-Up' of the Fellowship

After they left Moria, the Fellowship, now led by Arthur Aragorn, made their way to Lothlórien, a mighty Elven forest, to take refuge.

It was the most wondrous place they had ever seen, with golden mallorn trees as tall as any in Middle Earth. There, they met Lady Rapunzel Galadriel.

"Here there are ten, yet eleven had left Rivendell," Rapunzel Galadriel said, "Merlin Gandalf set out wit your company. Where is he now?"

"We're sorry," Arthur Aragorn replied. "We're afraid he fell into the shadows and didn't escape Moria."

"Don't worry," Joshua reassured. "My powers can sense that Merlin Gandalf is still okay. He saved our butts back there."

"We'll hear the tale for another day," Rapunzel Galadriel said, "for you're all weary and heartsick. We'll do what we can to help you, especially the one who bears the burden."

"Thanks," Melody Frodo said.

"Your quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Rapunzel Galadriel replied, "Stray a little, and it will fail...to the ruin of all. But yet, hope remains while all the Fellowship is true!"

Rapunzel Galadriel gifted the Fellowship with boats and they traveled along the River Anduin to the northern borders of Gondor.

Along the way, Joshua still senses Merlin Gandalf, "He's still falling...and fighting...and falling...and fighting again...and now he's still falling again... Man, how long was it down in there?"

The Fellowship rested at a place known as Amon Hen; it was a fateful decision for it was here that they were set upon by Jafar Saruman's Uruk-hai!

"We can't outrun them forever," Phoebus Boromir cried.

"This is getting out of control," Joshua replied in terror and complained, "How are we gonna get to Mt. Doom in Mordor so you can get rid of that ring?!"

"We're never gonna get there, Melody Frodo said.

Then, Joshua had an idea as he exclaimed, "That's it! I think we should split into two teams!"

"Splitting up?" Jane Merry asked.

"Yeah," Joshua nodded, "We'll cover more ground to make this job any easier!"

Joshua pointed to Melody Frodo, Wendy Sam, and Fairy Sprite Sofia, "Team A will continue forward to Morder to find Mt. Doom and destroy the One Ring.

Then, he pointed to Arthur Aragorn, Phoebus Boromir, Robin Hood Legolas, Beast Gimli, and himself, "while Team B will deal with the Drak Lord's minions of Mordor and even Jafar Saruman, all while we may get some support from the other kingdoms and stuff. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Wendy Sam asked, "Where's Jane Merry and Alice Pippin?"

That's when they realized that a band of Uruk-hai had made off with Jane Merry and Alice Pippin.

"HEY!" Joshua shouted, "They're getting away!"

"You heard the juju spirit," Arthur Aragorn ordered. "Let's split up!"

"Okay," everyone agreed.

And that they did! Melody Frodo, Wendy Sam, and Fairy Sprite Sofia managed to escape down the river.

"I hope they're okay," Fairy Sprite Sofia said.

"I'm sure that Team B will take care of themselves," Melody Frodo reassured.


End file.
